Locked door
by terig
Summary: Ratchet and Ironhide decide to intervene with Prowl and Jazz's relationship. What happens when the pair are locked in a room together? Crack ensues.


**A/N: Hello, so rather than writing my transformers fanfic which I've been writting for months I decided to start a new one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

 **READ UP!**

"Honestly Jazz. Must you sit there?" Prowls exasperated tone rang throughout the rec room. More than one mech turned in their seats to try and get a look at just what Jazz was doing this time.

Ironhide snorted in amusement as Jazz was unceremoniously pushed off of the table and landed on his aft. Prowl looked the picture of innocence as he eyed Jazz on the floor for a second before taking a sip of his energon.

Ironhide shook his head slightly as he turned back around to face Ratchet. "Remind ya of anyone?" He teased lightly. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him and let a sly smirk cross his faceplates.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied coyly. Ironhide just laughed and nudged the white mechs leg with his own from underneath the table. Ratchet looked at the red mech, optics glinting with mischief. "'Hide? How about we play a little prank?"

Ironhide was slightly surprised that the medic had suggested such a thing as it was he himself who normally initiated these types of things. He quickly recovered however and smoothly replied to the expectant mech in front of him. "Jus' wha kinda prank we talkin about here?"

 ***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~TRANSFORMERS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day Jazz was regretting all his previous decisions regarding his emotions. Honestly. Why did they have to go and get attached to the one mech on the ark least likely to reciprocate his feelings? He sighed softly to himself and continued on his way to medbay.

Ratchet had sent a comm to him earlier demanding that he show up in his medbay immediately, least he want to be reformatted into an icecream van. The thought sent a shiver of fear down his spinal strut.

The doors slid open as he approached and Jazz stepped through them. Almost as soon as he was fully through the doorway it snapped shut behind him, the tell tale click of a lock sliding into place resonating in the silence.

Jazz whirled around to stare at the doors in confusion for a moment as a feeling of dread overtook him. He slowly turned around. Calmly sat in a chair was none other than Prowl. _Only Prowl_. Jazz looked around the room with a bemused expression.

"We're locked in 'ere t'gether" Jazz stated. Prowl looked at him with a look that honestly said that he thought Jazz was the biggest idiot in the world.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Jazz." Oh so Prowl was also going to confirm that he thought Jazz was an idiot. How considerate of him.

"Do you know why we're here Jazz?"

"A've no idea Prowler. Ratch' sent me comm tellin' me ta come down to tha med, so tha's what ah did."

Prowl made a humming noise and confirmed that he had also been given a similar comm. After that discussion the duo fell into a lull, neither one truly understanding why they suddenly found themselves in their current situation.

The silence provided Jazz plenty of time to think about things: the war, the prank Sideswipe had pulled on Cliffjumper, the way Prowl looked so fragging hot draped in that seat... wait...

The groan that fell from Jazz's vocaliser was one that you would've expected to find coming from a mech who had just been speared in the spark and was taking his dying breath. _Not_ from a mech who had just realised the reason he found himself trapped in a room alone with the one mech whom he harboured some romantic feelings towards.

Prowl's face whipped over to stare intensely at Jazz and he calmly raised an optic ridge. "Something wrong Jazz?"

The third in command was currently at war with himself. The noise had been made and now he had Prowls entire attention on him, oh how he wished he had the mechs utter attention in other... compromising situations. _No, bad Jazz get those nasty thoughts away for now_.

The decision Jazz now faced was this: he could finally admit to his feelings for the tactician to Prowl now and be done with it. Accept his rejection, move on and finally stop pining over a mech that was clearly out of his league and had no interest in him. **Or** he could lie...

Jazz chose the latter.

"Oh nothing Prowler, jus' bored is all... Wish ah knew why we was trapped in 'ere." Even Jazz had to wince at his own lame cover up. No matter how bored a mech is, they don't make a groan of death if it isn't for something big.

And if the look on Prowls face was anything to go by he didn't buy a word of it.

"Jazz, we both know that's not the reason. It sounded like you wanted the ground to swallow you up. I know you would rather be off doing something else than to be stuck in a room with me but sadly-"

"Wow slow down Prowler tha's not the reason!" Jazz's interruption made Prowls optics flash in shock as he stared at the special opps mech: waiting; expecting.

Jazz sighed in defeat and sucked in a large breath so as to get this done in one painless session.

"I like you Prowl. I like _like_ you, as in ah want to do things to you tha aren't entirely normal thoughts tah be havin' about yer best friend buh I can't help it. You drive ma crazy mech!" Jazz's faceplates felt hot as the realisation of what he had just admitted to sunk in.

Prowl looked as though Megatron had just burst into the room wearing a pink frilly dress dancing and singing _I'm a Barbie girl_ at the top of his lungs with Starscream and Soundwave as his background dancers. Jazz couldn't help but wince at that expression.

"Prowl- I- honestly ah don't know why I said all of tha but can we just pretend tha didn't happen, ah don't want tah loose yer friendship." Jazz was a broken mess inside as he finally came to the conclusion that he had pretty much destroyed his relationship with Prowl.

He was expecting the mech to shout obscenities at him, for Prowl to vow to never speak to Jazz again, for him to just kick the damn door down and never speak to Jazz again.

He wasn't expecting for Prowl to burst out laughing.

Jazz had either lost his mind or entered a different dimension because Prowl _did not laugh_ no matter what the situation was.

The tactician quickly quelled his mirth and looked to Jazz. Without speaking a single word Prowl rose gracefully from his chair and delicately placed himself on Jazz's lap.

"Jazz, I thought you'd never ask."

The questions which were about to come out of Jazz's mouth were abruptly cut off by Prowl covering his lips with his own.

First kisses are never perfect, yet this one was. When Jazz finally pulled away he looked at Prowl with his most innocent expression.

"Ah take that ya like ma too then Prowler."

Prowl just snorted. " _Duh_."

 ***~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~TRANSFORMERS~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The doors to the medbay had opened not long after the pair had admitted their feelings for one another.

When mechs about the ark started to question why Prowl no longer got annoyed when Jazz sat on his desk or why the duo seems to sit closer than normal the pair would look at each other and smirk before replying with, " _Ask Ratchet._ "

When mechs asked Ratchet what he did the medic would just smile coyly and claim he knew nothing of the matter.

Ironhide... Well, Ironhide took great joy in telling mechs all about how he and Ratchet had locked the two in the medbay and watched them on a monitor until they cracked and started making out like their sparks depended on it.

Ah the joys of a locked door, it's just as well neither mech had realised they could unlock the door from the inside.

 **The end.**


End file.
